


Happy Halloween

by Prince_Ash



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Costumes, F/F, Halloween, M/M, fun time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ash/pseuds/Prince_Ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a (late) Halloween gift for the fandom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Halloween

Dipper put up orange and black lights around the Shack as Mabel, Pacifica, Candy, and Grenda carved pumpkins. Stan was planting fake body parts and step on jump scares in the front lawn as Ford set up the creepy sound system. This Halloween was gonna kick ass and all the Pines new it. Wendy and Soos walked up ready for work to see all the preparation. "Dang you guys are really going all our this year." Wendy commented, Soos bent down to examine the fake body part.

"Sweet dude," he said poking a dismembered foot. Wendy chuckled then went over to the sixteen-year-olds working on pumpkins and lights.

"So Tambry is hosting her party again tonight at nine and trick or treating ends around eight." She said sitting down on the ground. "So I'm thinking we put on some costumes, grab candy, get on a sugar high, scare kids, then go to the party and have even more fun before we crash and pass out."

"That sounds like a perfect idea!" Mabel cheered throwing her hands up and slinging pumpkin seeds at Pacifica. She made a surprised and slightly annoyed noise. "Oops.. Sorry." Mabel said, giving a sheepish smile at her girlfriend.

Wendy gave a snicker then looked over at Dipper. "Do you think Bill would want to come?"

"Absolutely not." Bill said as he walked into the doorway and leaned on his side with his arms crossed.

"Why not?" Dipper asked, Bill glared over at them.

"A night were annoying little brats run around in offensive costumes? Yeah no thanks." Bill replied.

"Offensive? Their just cute witch costumes and vampires." Pacifica shrugged.

"Yes  because witches and wiccans actually wear those stupid hats. And vampires walk around with weir capes. Don't even get me started on the demon costumes. Their demeaning and stupid. They annoy the shit out of me." Bill hissed out then left back inside.

"Yeesh, he hasn't been that upset since our 13th birthday." Dipper said as he finished putting up the last set of lights. Mabel let out a huge gasp. The others looked over at her in question.

"We've never celebrated Bill's birthday!" She squeaked, Dipper raised a brow at her.

"I don't think demons have birthdays."

"Well then like a creation day or something! You should go use your loving boyfriend charm to go find out when it is! So we can throw him a super party!" Mabel exclaimed happily.

"Mabel, the last time we messed with someone's birthday we ended up ruining their day." Dipper said as he looked over at Soos who was still messing with the body parts.

"We fixed it in the end!" Dipper shook his head.

"I think Mabel's right." Candy said, "Bill always goes to your birthday parties."

"Yeah, despite the fact that your birthday is nothing more than a bad memory to him." Grenda added. Dipper looked at all five girls and have a groan. He then grabbed the jack-o-lantern he had made earlier and ran inside to pry information from his lover.

...

Bill sat on the shared bed in his and Dipper's rooms. He turned to the door a split second before he heard a soft knock. The door open and Dipper came in to sit next to him. A pumpkin in his arms. Silence fluttered around them. Bill was about to break it when Dipper took his hand. Dipper's thumb ran across Bills hand and he knew what that meant. Bill knew that Dipper liked the feeling of the blue fire. It didn't burn him but Dipper had said that he liked to feel the warm tingling that came with the beautiful flames.

Bill lit his hand on fire, but instead of keeping hold of it Dipper put one of Bill's finger into the pumpkin. Dipper then let go of Bill's hand and turned the pumpkin around. It was carved in the shape of Bill's original form. Top hat and all. The blue flame inside just added to it like a bow. Bill smiled at the sight and leaned over to kiss Dipper's cheek. "I still don't like Halloween." Bill whispered in his ears. Dipper rolled his eyes and put the pumpkin on the floor.

"So what holidays do you like?" Dipper asked, "Christmas? Easter?"

"Those are religious holidays. I'm a demon. There is a very good reason for me not celebrating that."

"Columbus day?" Dipper questioned.

"I don't care what you humans say, Columbus didn't find America."

"Thanksgiving?" Bill just gave Dipper a very unamused look. "What about your birthday?"

"Your sister sent you didn't she."

"Yep." Dipper smiled,

"Time is an allusion, Pine Tree. I was created before your planet. Before time. So no I don't have a birthday."

"Then is there any day that is special to you? Like, maybe the day you first killed someone?" Dipper asked, Bill stayed silent.

"July 15th." Dipper looked over at Bill in question. "You don't  remember do you? July 15th, 2014." Dipper thought to himself, _that was almost two years ago_. Bill's hand lightly fell on Dipper's cheek and pulled him closer. He pressed his lips to Dipper's ear and said, "That was the day we first kissed." Dipper's face grew a bright red. Bill's lips then softly placed a kiss on Dipper's.

...

"I'm so glad you decided to come with us Bill!" Dipper smiled at his boyfriend who was in a very nice angel costume that Mabel made.

"I hate you all." Bill grumbled back at Dipper who was in a very tight red devil dress costume. Wendy and the other girls chuckled. This Halloween most definitely kicked ass.


End file.
